My lovely cousins
by uchiha.jeremy.39
Summary: Naruto uzumaki-namikaze, seorang anak yatim piatu, hanya hidup bersama pamannya. Ia selalu berjanji melindungi keluarganya Memiliki sepupu yang sebelum nya bersikap dingin padanya, menjadi overprotective. Dan Dengan apa Naruto melindungi mereka? Dan mengapa sikap mereka terhadap naruto berubah? Arc 1 : shion namikaze dan shizuka
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze-uzumaki naruto

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, minna saya author baru, mohon saran dan kritik agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi..

Warning: abal, gaje, typo(s),not cannon, multi chap. Little bit cross-over, harem!naru. good!akatsuki, shinobi naru(later)

Disclaimer : [Naruto] masashi kishimoto

Main chara : naruto uzumaki (namikaze)

Summary: namikaze naruto, seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan pamannya yg seorang penulis. Suatu hari ia bermimpi, dan mimpi itu mulai mengubah hidupnya. Dan mungkin kah hidup sang kutubuku culun ini berubah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1

Ch. 1

Normal pov

Ini adalah kota konohagakure, sebuah kota di pinggiran jepang yang sangat istimewa. Mengapa? Karna kota ini masih sangat asri, sangat jarang kita jumpai gedung gedung bertingkat disini.

Kita beralih ke tokoh utama fict ini.

Terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut disisir rapi, kacamata menutupi 1/3 wajahnya, seluruh kancing baju terkancing, dan celana yang diangkat sampai sebatas pinggang, sedang berjalan tergopoh gopoh, menuju ruang kelasnya. Hari ini ia terlambat karna membantu seorang nenek yang belanjaannya tumpah di dekat rumahnya. Ia sudah sampai dikelasnya dan kemudian mengetuknya dan berkata, " ohayou, sensei! Maaf, saya terlambat! " kata anak itu pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar. " ohayou mo, naruto-kun. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat? " kata guru itu dengan tag name " Hatake Kakashi ". "tadi ada sedikit hambatan, sensei" kata naruto gugup. " duduklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi! " kata kakashi. Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang, tapi seseorang menjegal kakinya sampai kelas menertawakannya, kecuali uchiha sasuke yang merupakan sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat baik naruto, hyuuga hinata, yg selama ini diam-diam menyukai naruto, dan sebagian orang yg tak perduli. Naruto hanya meringis dan segera bangkit, setelah duduk,ia menyadari ada sedikit retakan di bagian pinggir kacamatanya. Dia merenung sejenak, bagaimana ia akan memperbaikinya, untuk makan sehari-hari saja ia harus berpuasa malamnya. "kau tak apa-apa ,dobe? " Tanya sasuke datar. " aku tidak apa-apa, teme. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku", jawab naruto. " sudah seharusnya, sesama sahabat harus saling mengkhawatirkan" balas sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu, hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dia sudah tahu, bahwa sasuke selalu menganggapnya sebagai saudara.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Ia pun langsung menuju ke parkiran,untuk mengambil sepeda ontelnya. Sampai suatu suara menegurnya," apa kau punya waktu kosong, dobe?". Naruto yang menyadari itu suara sahabatnya, berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab," aku pergi kerja paruh waktu jam 7 nanti malam, berarti aku punya waktu kosong sekitar 4 jam sampai jam 6 nanti. Memangnya ada apa?". " Bisa kau temani aku kencan dengan sakura?" balas sasuke datar. " kk-ka-kau, berkencan dengan sakura? Haruno sakura? Salah Satu primadona sekolah kita? Aku memang beruntung punya teman sepertimu" balas naruto agak keras. " kecilkan suaramu, usuratonkachi. Aku memang berkencan dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana, bisa kau temani aku? Soal biaya aku yang tanggung! " balas sasuke. " baiklah, pimpin jalan sasuke" balas naruto girang.

 **Skip time (again)**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan sasuke baru sampai di akimichi restauran, restoran terbesar di konoha, anak dari pemilik restoran ini juga merupakan teman baik naruto dan sasuke. Disana sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi teman kencannya. "hai, sakura. Sudah lama nunggunya? " sapa sasuke. " enggak kok. Baru aja"balas sakura. " udah pesen?" Tanya sasuke (lagi). "belum"jawab sakura. Sementara itu kita tinggalkan kedua pasangan kencan itu, dan beralih pada tokoh utama kita

 _ **Naruto pov**_

Hai, perkenalkan namaku uzumaki-namikaze naruto, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku tinggal bersama paman ku, jiraiya namikaze, seorang penulis novel dewasa yang cukup sukses dengan judul "icha-icha paradise" dan " icha-icha tactics". Aku bersekolah di SMA konoha dibawah naungan yayasan " konoha school". Aku kelas XI-2, kelas unggulan sekaligus kelas yang sangat gokil dan koplak.. otaku dan anime merupakan hal yang sangat kusukai, bahkan aku tak sungkan mengeluarkan uang jajanku untuk membeli manga favoritku. Saat ini aku sedang menemani sahabatku, sasuke, yang berkencan dengan salah satu teman sekolah kami, namanya haruno ini aku duduk sendiri di meja paling sudut,namun aku masih dapat melihat mereka.

 _ **end naruto pov**_

naruto tetap memandangi sasuke dari jauh, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kursi di depannya bergeser. Orang yang menarik kursi itu adalah sepupunya, shion namikaze, yang berumur 25 tahun, memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model iklan, penyanyi, dan top model. Perilaku sepupunya terhadap naruto sendiri sangatlah aneh, hampir setiap kunjungan naruto ke rumah shion, naruto selalu dipeluk oleh kakak sepupunya tersebut.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, naruto berencana mengunjungi rumah salah seorang pamannya yang cukup konglomerat karna disuruh pamannya, jiraiya.

"permisi, ada orang dirumah?",kata naruto sambil mengetuk gerbang rumah tersebut. " adik, namikaze naruto?" celetuk suara disebelah naruto, yang ternyata adalah satpam dari rumah tersebut. "iya, jii-san, apa ichigo-jiisan, ada di rumah?", balas naruto. "adik sudah ditunggu, silakan masuk, naruto-sama ! "

Kata si satpam sambil membuka pintu gerbang. Naruto pun masuk dan mengetuk pintu, kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk cantik manis nan jelita. "permisi, apa paman ichigo ada di…." " kyaaaa…manisnya, kamu pasti namikaze naruto-kun?! Ayo masuk, tou-san sudah menunggu", ucap perempuan itu. 'siapa tu cewe? Kok aku ga pernah liat? Bodo ah…'batin naruto. Naruto pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumah itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang gagah, berbadan tegap, tengah duduk sambil melihat naruto. " akhirnya kamu datang naruto, jiraiya banyak bercerita tentangmu. Namaku namikaze ichigo" kata lelaki itu lembut tapi penuh ketegasan. "senang bertemu dengan paman" balas naruto sambil menjabat tangan ichigo. "kamu sekarang kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana?atau kamu sudah bekerja? Udah punya pacar? Atau sudah menikah?kalau belum mau ga jadi pacar ku?" tiba tiba, cewe tadi langsung menanyakan beberapa hal yang termassuk privasi naruto . "kelas XI, sma konoha, kerjanya Cuma kerja sampingan di restoran akimichi, belum pernah pacaran, dan tidak akan pacaran sebelum punya pekerjaan tetap dan gaji sendiri,nee-sama" jawab naruto cuek. Tiba-tiba naruto langsung diterjang oleh perempuan tersebut, alhasih, naruto sekarang terhimpit antara karpet yang lembut, dan seorang wanita diatasnya. "kalau begitu salam kenal naruto-kun, namaku namikaze shion, dan aku ingin dirimu" kata perempuan bernama shion itu. Seketika naruto mimisan ketika mendengar kalimat wanita itu, ditambah lagi, dia semakin sesak napas setelah shion makin menekan tubuhnya. "sudahlah shion-chan, jangan permainkan tamu kita " kata ichigo. " ha'i ,tou-san" balas shion dengan nada ceria. Mengambil napas dalam, kemudian duduk kembali ke sofa tersebut. "jadi ada apa jii-san memanggilku kemari? " Tanya naruto to the poin. "jii-san hanya meminta agar kau menemani shion-chan selama seminggu disini. soal kamar, bisa kau memakai salah satu kamar di lantai dua? Apa kau bersedia? " kata ichigo pada naruto. "karna kebetulan aku sedang libur sekolah, aku menyanggupi permintaan jii-san " sanggup naruto. "baiklah kalau begitu, datanglah jam 3 sore nanti kemari. Persiapkan segala sesuatu yang kau perlukan untuk seminggu." Balas ichigo. "baik, kalau begitu saya pamit paman" pamit naruto pada ichigo. Kemudian dengan segera naruto mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang. Ia sampai dirumah nya pukul 12.00. kemudian naruto segera menyusun kebutuhannya, seperti, alat alat mandi, handuk, baju,pakaian dalam, dll. "sebaiknya aku beristirahat sebelum berangkat" ujarnya kemudian berbaring. Tak terasa jam menunjukkkan pukul 02.20, naruto segera mengambil sepedanya dan bergegas menuju rumah pamannya. Sesampainya disana, naruto memarkirkan sepeda ontelnya di dekat garasi rumah pamannya. "ternyata kamu sudah datang naru-kun!" sapa shion. " belom, gw masih di rumah" , kata naruto ngasal. "ih….., kamu jahat ih… , shion ga mau temen sama naru! Naru jahat! Huaaaaahahahaaaaa…. Papa, naru jahatin shion, naru jahatin shion!" naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop. "udah ya shion-nee-chan , cup , cup, udah ya, naru janji bakal ntraktir nee-chan nanti" bujuk naru. "beneran? Janji? " "iya naru janji , janji kelingking" ucap naruto sambil mengacung kan jari tengah kelingking. Shion yang melihat itu langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, saya author baru di sini. Mohon review berupa saran, pendapat, ataupun kritik.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely cousin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, saya kembali membawa chapter 2, terima kasih yang telah follow, favorit, dan review

Review pertama di fiction saya ini mengatakan bahwa nama karakter di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang berawalan huruf kecil. Saya akan lebih memperhatikan itu.

Sincerely, uchiha jeremy 39

.

.

.

.

warning : abal, gaje, typo(s), a little bit cannon, little bit crossover,

harem!naru,good!akatsuki, shinobi!naru(later),

disclaimer: [naruto] masashi kishimoto

main chara : naruto uzumaki (namikaze)

summary : Naruto uzumaki, seorang murid sma yang sangat culun, mempunyai banyak kakak sepupu yang cantik, seperti apa kehidupan naruto yang sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan kaum hawa, dikelilingi para bidadari luar biasa?

N/B : chapter ini masih flashback dari chapter sebelumnya

 _ **Chapter 2 (perubahan sikap)**_

Naruto yang sudah sampai di rumah pamannya, meminta izin ke pamannya untuk memilih kamar tidurnya, akhirnya Naruto memilih kamar paling pinggir di lantai dua sehingga ia dapat melihat ke luar rumah melalui jendela kamarnya. Saat ini Naruto sedang menatap langit – langit kamarnya, ia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk, dan kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan, namikaze shion, sepupunya sekaligus anak pamannya, namikaze ichigo, "hai, naru-kun, sedang apa? " sapa shion, sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto. " hanya sekedar beristirahat, nee-chan" jawab naru sambil bangkit dan duduk dekat shion. " ne, naru-kun, kau dipanggil tou-san dibawah" kata shion " baik, apa kau ingin ikut, nee-chan?" " tidak, aku menunggu disini saja, naru-kun". Naruto pun langsung turun menuju pamannya, tanpa sadar shion menyeringai sembari membatin ' kau sudah masuk perangkap, rubah bodoh'.

Di lantai bawah

.

.

" hei naruto, paman titip rumah, shion, dan mobil itu, ini uang jajanmu untuk seminggu, soal makanan jangan khawatir, jika ingin makan, katakan saja pada iruka, rumahnya ada di sebelah rumah ini" kata ichigo, sembari menunjuk rumah yang lumayan disebelah rumah ichigo. " baik, paman. Titip salam pada bibi, hati-hati di jalan!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada pamannya yg berjalan menuju mobil. Pamannya pun membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Setelah melihat mobil itu semakin menjauh, Naruto pun masuk ke rumah itu. ' apa yang kulakukan sekarang, ya? Sebaiknya aku membereskan kamarku dulu' batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke lantai 2. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang berat mengenai kepala Naruto, yang tak lain adalah tas tempat seluruh peralatan Naruto. Naruto pun terjatuh, tetapi tidak menimbulkan luka fatal, hanya sedikit nyeri di bagian tangan . " SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU, TINGGAL DIATAS INI, SIALAN? KAU HANYA MENUMPANG DISINI, JADI BERSIKAPLAH LAYAKNYA BUDAK!" teriak seorang perempuan, yang ternyata adalah shion. Sejenak Naruto tertegunkemudian berpikir, mengapa perempuan yang tadi berperilaku sangat lembut padanya, kini terlihat seperti iblis. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan kemudian meletakkannya di kamar yang sangat kecil. Hanya terisi oleh tempat tidur untuk 2 orang, sebuah meja kecil, dan cermin. "hah, hari pertama sudah begini, bagaimana seminggu lagi? Hahhhh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi minggu yang panjang…" ucap naruto pelan sembari merebahkan diri di tempat tidur itu, kemudian memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

 _ **Skip time**_

.

.

Saat tengah asik tidur, tiba tiba Naruto merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa badannya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya, dan terlihat benda yang ternyata sebuah karung dengan plastic bening sehingga Naruto dapat melihat isinya berupa butiran-butiran benda berwarna putih, yang biasa kita sebut beras. Naruto memperkirakan bahwa ini adalah setengah kilo beras putih. "hei, budak, itu makananmu selama seminggu, cuci semua baju, bersihkan dan bereskan seluruh rumah setiap hari, apa kau mengerti sialan? " kata shion . Naruto yang kembali mendengar ia disebut budak, hanya terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, jika orang yang mengatakan itu bukan wanita dan sepupunya, mungkin ia akan segera mengambil pisau kecil di saku tasnya dan menyabetkannya di bagian lehernya. Setelah Shion pergi, Naruto bangkit, kemudian mengelillingi rumah itu untuk mencari peralatan bersih-bersih. Saat sedang mencari peralatan di bagian belakang rumah, matanya tertumbuk pada seorang lelaki berkulit coklat, berambut diikat kebelakang, dan luka melintang di hidungnya. Naruto melihat laki-laki itu langsung mendekatinya, kemudian menyapanya, "hai, paman". "hai, kau pasti Naruto uzumaki kan? Naruto-sama ingin makan apa? " balas Iruka. " ah, paman pasti iruka, kan? Aku bukan ingin makan paman, hanya ingin bertanya dimana letak alat bersih bersih? " , Tanya Naruto. " ah, kalau tentang itu, ada di ujung taman itu, Naruto-sama" jawab Iruka sembari menunjuk bagian belakang taman belakang. " oh, terima kasih paman, tapi jangan terlalu formal paman, Naruto saja, aku merasa lebih tua jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel sama" kata Naruto. " itu kewajiban saya, Naruto-sama. Kalo Naruto-sama ingin berkunjung, silahkan saja, rumah saya selalu terbuka untuk anda" balas iruka. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memutar mata bosan. Kemudian menuju bagian belakang taman belakang. Terlihat diujung taman, sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang tingginya menyamai Naruto, dengan pintu engsel yang tidak digembok. Naruto kemudian membalikkan badan, kemudian melihat iruka dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, 'yang ini ? ' , sembari menunjuk pintu kecil itu. Iruka yang sepertinya mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto pun, menganggukkan kepala. Setelah mendapat kepastian, bahwa itu adalah tempat yang ditujunya, ia berjalan menuju pintu itu kemudian membuka engsel pintu itu. Terlihat di sudut ruangan itu, 3 batang sapu rumah, 2 tongkat pel, 4 sapu lidi, dan 2 ember kecil . Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar dinding, terdapat 3 kain lap kecil, 2 kemoceng agak besar, dan 1 kemoceng buku. Naruto kemudian mengambil sapu rumahan, tongkat pel, kemoceng , dan ember masing masing 1. Setelah mengambil sapu, tongkat pel, dan kemoceng, Naruto berniat mengambil ember. Setelah mengambil ember, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah objek berbentuk kotak berwarna putih kusam dengan aksen api biru di bagian bawah benda tersebut. Naruto yang penasaran langsung mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya yang kecil. Naruto kemudian meletakkannya di sudut ruangan itu. 'lebih baik aku melakukan pekerjaanku dulu, baru nanti aku mencari tahu, itu kotak apa' batin Naruto sembari berjalan keluar dan mulai menyapu.

.

.  
 **SKIP TIME (AGAIN)**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah pamannya,dan mengembalikan peralatannya ke belakang, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. 'oh ya, kotak itu' kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia kembali teringat tentang kotak putih tadi. ' hahhhhh, boro- boro mau liat ini kotak isinya apa, luarnya aja berdebu gini. Mending gw bersiin dulu,sekalian gw mau mandi ' batin Naruto sembari mengambil handuk sambil membawa koper tadi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi bagian belakang.

5 menit kemudian ( cepet amat, mas?! )

Naruto yang sudah kembali sambil menenteng kotak yang sudah dibersihkan, langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Setelah beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiran, Naruto mengambil kotak tersebut, lalu membuka nya. Terlihat didalam, kotak, 3 buah gulungan (bayangin gulungan jutsu kayak di canon) 7 buah buku, 9 pisau dengan 3 cabang (bayangin kunai hiraishin Minato), sebuah kacamata model lama dengan lensa berwarna biru, hijau, dan merah ( yang pernah nonton national treasure : book of treasure pasti tau ), dan 10 botol berisi gas berbagai warna. Naruto hanya menatap bingung melihat seluruh isi kotak itu. Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto bingung adalah, sebuah lipatan jubah di sudut kotak itu, dan sebuah botol agak besar dengan warna gas biru-putih. Naruto hanya menatap bingung itu semua, kemudian ia merasa harus menanyakan ini semua, dan mungkin hanya satu orang yang tau jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut .

.

.

.

 **Malamnya, pukul 19.00**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pergi ke rumah Iruka untuk menanyakan kotak apa itu. Naruto sudah sampai di belakang rumah Iruka, karena ia lewat gerbang belakang. "konbawa, paman Iruka. Paman ada di rumah? " kata Naruto.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto mendengar suara kunci pintu di buka, kemudian menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut hitam , dikuncir ke belakang, tingginya kira-kira sebahu Naruto dengan piyama bercorak panda menambah kesan imut pada wanita itu. " ano, jii-san siapa, ya? " Tanya perempuan itu. " oh, ayolah, apa aku nampak setua itu? Umurku baru 15 tahun" kata Naruto frustasi pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu, hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto. " iya, iya, Naruto, kan? Kenalkan, Shizuka" kata perempuan tersebut memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Uzumaki Naru—", sebelum Naruto memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik Shizuka. Shizuka menarik Naruto yang sedang membawa kotak, sehingga beberapa kali dengkul Naruto menjadi korban benturan kotak tersebut. " iruka-jiisan sedang pergi, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar saja, Naru-kun? " , tanya Shizuka sesaat sesudah mereka menduduk kan diri di sofa. " oh, jadi Iruka-jii-san sedang pergi, kalau begitu aku-…" " yay, terima kasih Naru-kun, kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan segala yang kita butuhkan sampai nanti malam", Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop berat, karna untuk kedua kalinya, perkataannya disela perempuan ini.

Shizuka kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju dapur, Naruto yang sudah sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di rumah Iruka hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. 'mungkin ini ruang keluarga' , batin Naruto. Mungkin naruto menyimpulkan begitu, karena ruangan tersebut berisi banyak foto keluarga, 2 televisi LCD, satu set peralatan X-BOX 360 lengkap dengan sticknya, satu set PS 4, dan sebuah DVD player. "kyaaaaaa…", teriak suara dari dapur. Naruto yang kaget, langsung menuju dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, Naruto melihat Shizuka meringis sambil memegang jarinya yang berdarah. Naruto reflex, langsung memasukkan jari Shizuka ke mulutnya, kemudian menghisapnya, sampai darah yang keluar hanya sedikit. "apakah masih terasa sakit ? ", tanya Naruto. Shizuka hanya cengo melihat tindakan Naruto tadi, kemudian menjawab, " Saat kamu kulum tadi, jariku tidak terasa sakit. Tetapi karena kamu lepasin dari mulut kamu, jadi sakit lagi deh….". Naruto yang mendengar itu, kembali mengemut jari Shizuka yang berdarah tadi. "hmmmmm…." , Shizuka mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah, karena kuluman Naruto sangat nikmat, ditambah terkadang jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh lidah Naruto. "hmmmm… aaahh… hmmmmmm", desahan Shizuka pun lolos dari mulutnya. Naruto yang mendengar desahan Shizuka, tiba tiba merinding disko. "sudah baikan?" , kata Naruto setelah melepaskan kulumannya, dengan pandangan khawatir. Shizuka pun menganggukkan kepala, sebelum Naruto mengulum jarinya lagi, dan menerkam Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati luka Shizuka. Matanya tertumbuk pada benda kotak berwarna putih dengan tanda cross merah di atas lemari . Naruto kemudian sedikit melompat, untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Naruto menyenggol engsel lemari itu, memperlihatkan isi lemari tersebut. " ini….ini…., akhirnya kutemukan, ramen instan edisi terbatas, rasa kuah miso dengan campuran shoyu ( sejenis kecap yang berasal dari china), rasa rumput laut lengkap dengan set rumput laut kering plus daging kerang", kata Naruto kegirangan,melihat isi lemari tersebut. Shizuka yang mendengar suara kegirangan Naruto membalikkan badan dan melihat Naruto memegang beberapa ramen cup dan sebuah kotak putih. Naruto yang baru sadar dari dunia ramen, teringat tujuannya menuju lemari itu. Naruto kemudian menyusun ramen cup itu kembali, kemudian menuju Shizuka. Naruto membuka kotak tersebut, mengambil cairan berwarna kecoklatan, meneteskannya ke kapas putih kecil, kemudian merekatkan ke plester, dan ditempel melingkari jari yang luka tadi.

" nah, apa nee-chan sudah merasa lebih baik? ", kata Naruto. "kok kamu manggilnya nee-chan? Kan kamu yang lebih tinggi dari aku? ", balas Shizuka. "tadi, di ruangan tadi, aku lihat, ada ijazah SD nee-chan", jawab Naruto. Shizuka hanya mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "terima kasih, Naru-kun, sepertinya kamu ahli dalam menangani ini? ". "iya nee-chan, aku sedikit belajar dari temanku, seorang ketua UKS. Sekarang nee-chan istirahat saja, biar Naru yang siapin makanan sama minumannya." Jawab Naruto. Shizuka yang mendengarnya, mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Sementara itu Naruto membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan yang dapat ia gunakan, ternyat kukas itu kosong, yang ada hanya krim kocok, butiran seres, choco chips, selai dan es krim, serta beberapa buah segar. Ia ingin bertanya pada Shizuka dimana letak bahan makanannya, tapi ia tahu Shizuka dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ia teringat pada lemari berisi ramen tadi. Ia menuju lemari itu dan mengambil 2 cup ramen, kemudian menuju kompor untuk menyeduh air. Menunggu air matang, Naruto mendapat ide untuk membuat susu kocok(milk shake). Ia mencari di setiap bagian lemari, untuk mengambil blender. Naruto akhirnya menemukannya di laci bawah lemari, kemudian ia mengambil buah mangga, sirsak, jeruk, masing – masing 2 buah, seperempat potong papaya, krim kocok, choco chips, seres, dan es krim. Setelah memotong buah tersebut, Naruto memasukkannya ke blender, dengan krim kocok, dan sedikit madu yang di dapatnya di ujung meja dapur. Naruto kemudian mem-blender bahan-bahan tersebut, kemudian ia melihat ternyata airnya sudah mendidih. Ia kemudian menyeduh ramen cup tersebut dan tinggal menunggu tiga menit. Naruto kembali pada minuman yang tengah ia siapkan. Setelah selesai mencampurka bahan-bahan tersebut, Naruto menuangnya ke gelas, kemudian menaburkan chocochips, dan menyendok es krim rasa strawberry ke atas minuman tersebut, kemudian melettakkan cherry di bagian atas eskrim tersebut. " huffftt….., akhirnya selesai", kata Naruto girang. Naruto kemudian meletakkan kedua ramen cup tadi diatas nampan, kemudian 2 gelas milkshake tadi. Naruto kemudian membawa nampan tersebut, menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

 **Skip time, ruang keluarga**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Shizuka sedang bermain " Menma Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution" di X-BOX 360, dengan tangannya memainkan stik itu dengan lincah. Naruto yang baru datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 ramen cup dan 2 gelas susu kocok. " makanan datang" , Shizuka yang mendengar suara Naruto mengalihkan pandangannnya ke samping dan melihat Naruto membawa 2 ramen cup berwarna coklat dengan tulisan " miso and shoyu flavor", dan minuman berwarna orens muda dengan es krim yang ia yakini ber-rasa strawberry dengan melihat warnanya. Setelah meletakkan nampan, Naruto menyodorkan ramen cup tadi. "maaf, hanya ini yang kulihat di dapur tadi, dan aku membuat apa adanya", kata Naruto. " kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Asalkan aku bersama Naru-kun, tidak makan pu aku sanggup….", kata Shizuka. Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Shizuka, hanya menggaruk kepalanya GaJe. Shizuka mengambil ramen cup yang disodorkan Naruto. Shizuka kemudian mematikan x-box nya kemudian menghidupkan televisi kedua. Mereka menonton film " Menma the movie : the last ", mereka asik menonton sampai makanan mereka habis, menyisakan susu kocok yang tinggal setengah lagi. Sampai pada adegan dimana Menma mencium Hinato( OC yang saya buat, menggantikan hinata di dunia menma) dengan latar bulan purnama. Naruto yang melihat itu, mengalihkan pandangan pada Shizuka. Terlihat Shizuka yang sedang melihat adegan itu, memikirkan seandainya dia dan Naruto yang memerankan itu, membuat mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus .

 **TBC (tuberculosis)**

 **Hai, minna saya kembali membawa chapter 2.**

 **Saya berencana membuat percakapan seperti drama, yang setuju review. Inilah 2k kata lebih yang bisa saya persembahkan.**

 **Add fb saya : Minathomas Gargoyles Ootsutsuki**

 **Add twitter saya : jereminathomas3**

 **Saya hanya mengharapkan reviews dari reader sekalian**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Cousins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Hai, saya kembali *gaya Minato pas datang ke PDS 4. Tanpa banyak cincong, saya akan mulai nge-balas pertanyaan di review

: umur Naruto di flashback : 15 thn

Umur Shion di flashback : 23 tahun

 **Crucifix** : Harem naru lebih dari 4, tapi yang berhubungan dengan naruto maksimal 2 di setiap arc, chap 2 – chap 5 kayaknya masih flashback

.020101: iya, saya baru nyadar, saya samain aja sama umur Shion

Dan buat review yang lain, saya hanya bias usahain 1 chapter Tiap minggu, apa lagi saya sedang persiapan mau UN.

Ok, tanpa banyak cincong, ane persembahkan *sfx: jeng…jeng….jeng….. " my lovely cousin" chapter 3.

Disclaimer : [Naruto] masashi kishimoto

Main chara : Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Summary : Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak culun, tinggal bersama pamannya, Jiraiya namikaze, karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Ia menyadari keluarga itu sangat penting, dan ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi keluarganya. Kehidupannya mulai berubah ketika saudara-saudara ayah dan ibunya memperhatikannya. Mempunyai banyak kakak sepupu yang awalnya dingin dan kemudian menjadi overprotective padanya . bagaimana kehidupan naruto yang dikelilingi bidadari luar biasa?

Warning : abal , GaJe, typo(S), little bit cannon, little bit crossover

Harem!Naru, good!Akatsuki, Shinobi!Naru (later)

.

.

.

 **STORY BEGIN,…..**

.

.

 **Time : 22.30**

Terlihat 2 manusia tengah asik bermain Consol game xbox, dengan permainan " menma ultimate ninja storm 5", "hyaaaa….. makan ini nee-chan, kombinasi sabaku bersaudara", kata Naruto. Terlihat di televise, karakter berambut merah mengendalikan pasir mengelilingi karakter shizuka, kemudian seseorang dengan coretan di wajahnya, menyemburkan api, kemudian seorang wanita mengibaskan kipasnya, membuat api tersebut membesar, kemudian lelaki berambut merah tadi memadatkan pasir tadi, membuat karakter Shizuka terkurung, dan mati. "haaaahhh, kau menang kali ini Naru—"

 **TOK, TOK**

Perkataan Shizuka terpotong karena suara ketukan pintu, Naruto yang sadar tangan Shizuka dalam keadaan tidak baik, bergegas membuka pintu. Naruto membuka pintu, memperlihatkan seorang pria muda namun masih lebih muda Naruto, memakai kacamata bulat berlensa hitam. " selamat malam, saya membawa kabar dari Iruka-sama. Bahwa ia tidak akan pulang malam ini, ia akan pulang paling cepat besok. Hanya itu pesan yang disampaikan pada saya, selamat malam", kata pria itu menyelesaikan perkataanya kemudian pergi menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah Iruka.

"siapa itu Naru-kun?", Tanya Shizuka . " hanya suruhan Iruka-jiisan, ia menyampaikan Iruka-jiisan tidak akan pulang malam ini", jawab Naruto.

"temani aku, ya Naru-kun?", pinta Shizuka. Naruto sudah mengerti, tanpa menjawabnya pun ia pasti menemani nee-chan nya. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar dekat ruang keluarga itu, melihat isinya yang mungkin kamar Iruka. Naruto mengambil 1 bantal panjang bergambar panda, 1 selimut dengan totol putih. Ia kemudian menyusun bantal dekat dinding, dan lantai berlapis karpet hijau daun ( bukan band).

Tiba tiba….. jdeeeeeerrrrrrr, petttt * sfx dari petir dan lampu padam. "kyaaaa…" teriak Shizuka kaget. " ada apa nee-chan?", Tanya naruto kaget. "hiks….hiks…", Shizuka menangis karena ia memang takut petir dan gelap. Naruto dengan sigap, memeluk Shizuka dan menatuh kepalanya diatas kepala Shizuka, mengelus punggung Shizuka sambil menghapus air mata Shizuka. "cup…cup…cup, tenanglah nee-chan, Naru masih di sini, Naru akan menemani nee-chan sampai nee-chan tenang ." , hibur Naruto. Naruto kemudian membantu Shizuka berdiri, dengan tujuan menemaninya berjalan menuju kamar nee-channya. Namun, Shizuka menggeleng, itu terlihat setelah ponsel nokia asha 303-nya menyala. " enggak, Shizu mau tidur bareng Naru, Shizu takut tidur sendiri", kata Shizuka serak karena baru menangis. Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut, kemudian berkata, " terserah nee-chan aja deh….". Naruto menyandarkan kepala Shizuka ke bantal panjang tadi, kemudian menarik selimut tadi, dan menyelimuti merka berdua sampai sebatas leher. Naruto sepertinya lebih dulu memasuki dunia mimpinya. Itu tampak dari Naruto yang telah bernafas panjang, dan Shizuka yang merenung, mengapa laki-laki di depannya ini sangat baik padanya, 'mengapa kau sangat baik padaku, Naruto? ', batin Shizuka.

Dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik besok saja menanyakan hal itu. Ia merapatkan diri pada Naruto, kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, "oyasumi, Naru-kun", bisik Shizuka kemudian menarik kepala Naruto ke dadanya (jangan ngeres).

.

.

 **Skip time, besoknya pukul 08.00**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, merupakan pagi yang cerah, karena hujan tadi malam sudah reda. Naruto yang bangun terlebih dahulu dibanding Shizuka, mengerjapkan matanya, melihat ke depannya 2 buah gundukan yang lemayan besar. Ia menelusuri kedua gundukan itu, terlihat di bawah gundukan itu, celah kancing baju. Naruto melihat ke dalam kancing baju itu, terdapat 2 gumpalan daging dengan ujung lancip berwarna pink, ' apa, Shizuka nee-chan punya aset sebesar itu? Kira-kira berapa, ya ukurannya?', batin Naruto, tanpa sadar, terbentuk sungai darah di bawah hidungnya. 'are, apa ini, jangan-jangan aku tertular kemesuman ero-jiji?', Naruto dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan Shizuka yang berada di atas kepalanya, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan hidungnya (*bersiin idung ato fap-fap, nar? Naruto : ah, berisik lu, thor).

.

.

Naruto yang baru dari kamar mandi, melihat Shizuka belum bangun, bergegas kembali ke rumah ichigo, untuk memastikan sepupunya baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **Skip time, rumah ichigo**

.

.

Naruto yang masuk dari pintu belakang, menyadari kalau ia semalam lupa mengunci pintu belakang. Ternyata benar, pintunya belum di kunci. Di dalam rumah, ia melaksanakan tugasnya seperti yang disuruh sepupunya, mencuci pakaian sepupunya, menyapu, mengepel, dan mengelap meja, kaca, jendela, dan kursi, menyiram tanama di belakang dan di depan.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time 11.00**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang baru selesai mengembalikan seluruh peralatan kebersihannya, dan berniat mandi. Ia kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan peralatan mandinya. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah dipakai untuk dicuci. Naruto menggunakan kamar mandi rumah Iruka karena ia takut kena "semprot" Naruto sedang mencari letak kamar mandi di rumah Iruka. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di lantai 2. Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto melihat 2 wastafel , 2 bath tube, 3 jenis shower, dan pengatur suhu air di setiap keran. Dan di sudut ruangan terdapat mesin cuci,' wah, kayaknya lebih cepat pake mesin cuci , nih', batin Naruto sembari memasukkan pakaian kotornya dan kemudian mengoperasikan mesin cuci itu. Kemudian menggantungkan handuk dan baju gantinya dan memasuki ruangan shower.

.

.

 **Skip time, 5 menit kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari ruangan shower, kembali menuju mesin cuci untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Naruto pun keluar dengan handuk di tangan kanannya, dan baju cuciannya di tangan kiri. Kemudian Naruto menuju kamarnya di rumah ichigo. Saat akan memasuki kamarnya, Shion langsung menegur Naruto, " apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, bakayaro?!". Naruto hanya menggertakkan diri mendengar itu, menahan kesabaran memang bisa, tapi sampai kapan… Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Melipat bajunya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan pamannya, untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Naruto mengambil jaket putih dengan aksen api merah di bawahnya, kemudian beranjak keluar rumah, menaiki sepeda ontelnya.

.

.

 **Skip time, pukul 13.00**

.

.

Naruto baru sampai ke rumah ichigo. Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di dekat taman depan rumah Ichigo, namun ia melangkah menuju belakang rumah Iruka . Setelah sampai di bagian dapur, Naruto mulai menyusun bahan makanan di kulkas. Setelah selesai menyusun, Naruto berinisiatif memasak karena sejak pagi ia belum makan. Naruto mulai memasak, ia ingin memasak, sup ayam, ayam bakar, dan jus buah.

.

.

.

 **Skip time,** **13.30…**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai memasak, Naruto membawa seluruh makanan menuju ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga, ternyata Shizuka belum bangun. Setelah meletakkan makanannya di meja kecil yang dibawanya, Naruto membangunkan Shizuka.

Shizuka yang baru bangun, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian berkata, "hmmmm…. Sudah pagi, ya?".

" ga, udah tengah malam! Nee-chan kenapa, sih, lama benget bangunnya?! Nee-chan pikir, Naru ga khawatir?" balas Naruto.

"iya…iya… Shizu minta maaf, udah bikin Naru khwatir. Sekarang, Naru ga khawatirkan? ", balas Shizuka

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai menyendok nasi untuk piring pertama. Ketika Naruto akan menyendokkan ke piring kedua, tangan Shizuka menahannya. " satu piring, berdua", kata Shizuka. Naruto hanya bisa mengalah . Begitu juga dengan jusnya, satu gelas 2 sendok. Saat Shizuka meminta ayam panggang, Naruto malah mengatakan bahwa pertama, mereka harus meminum sup hangat 4-5 sendok. Setelah seluruhnya sudah dipersiapkan Naruto , Naruto malah menatap heran, kenapa Shizuka tidak makan. Naruto baru sadar, jari Shizuka masih terluka. Ia kemudian menyuapi Shizuka , tak lupa juga ia ikut makan. Setelah makanannya habis, Shizuka melihat ada nasi di sudut bibir Naruto . Ia kemudian mengambil nasi itu,dengan mulutnya. Naruto hanya cengo atas tindakan Shizuka barusan. Sementara Shizuka yang ditatap heran, hanya nyengir. Naruto kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring dan membuang sampah. Sedangkan Shizuka berjalan menuju, kamarnya kemudian pergi mandi.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Naruto kembali menuju ruang keluarga, merebahkan diri sebentar, dan tak sadar ia tertidur….

.

.

 **Skip time, 15.00**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru-kun, bangun Naru-kun, Naru-kun….!", seru Shizuka membangunkan Naruto.

"hmmmm… ada apa, nee-chan?" kata Naruto, sembari mengumpulkan nyawa.

" temani aku keluar, sebentar", "kemana? ",

" jalan-jalan, di sekitar kota. Ya, ya, please, Naru-kun?"

"iya, deh, aku juga bosan di rumah. Tapi bentar ya, Naru ambil sepeda Naru. "

Naruto berjalan mengambil sepedanya kemudian menuntunnya menuju depan rumah Iruka . Di sana, tampak Shizuka memakai kemeja hitam, dgn bawahan rok abu-abu selutut. Naruto cengo sejenak melihat Shizuka," cantikkk….", gumam Naruto pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Shizuka. Shizuka yang mendengarnya, timbul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "ayo", ajak Naruto. Shizuka yang mendengarnya langsung duduk di kursi belakang. " berangkat, Naru-kun." Kata Shizuka girang.

.

.

 **Skip time, NaruShizu di Konoha Fantasy land, pukul 15.45**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pun memarkirkan sepedanya di bagian parkiran sepeda Konoha fantasy land, setelah itu NaruShizu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sesampainya di loket, Naruto bermaksud membayarkan tiket mereka berdua, namun saat ia akan memberikan uangnya pada loket, Shizuka berteriak dari sebrang, " Naru-kun, ayo masuk!". " maaf, tiket anda sudah dibayar wanita itu", kata petugas loket itu. Naruto hanya geleng- geleng memikirkan kelakuan wanita itu sembari berjalan . Shizuka kemudian menarik Naruto menuju berbagai wahana di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time, pukul 19.45**

 **.**

 **.**

" Naru-kun, pesan apa ? ", tanya Shizuka. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di Akimichi restaurant, mereka mengambil tempat duduk lesehan, dan duduk berdampingan. Naruto saat ini tengah membolak-balikkan daftar menu dan merasa risih, karena Shizuka bergelayut manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. " aku pesan ramen miso, kalau nee-chan?", tanya Naruto . " aku juga sama, tapi aku mau satu porsi dengan Naru-kun", jawab Shizuka. Pelayan yang berdiri di dekat Naruto, mengangguk, kemudian berkata," untuk minumnya? ". "aku pesan jus jeruk dingin, kalau nee-chan", tanya Naruto. " ara, kamu tidak boleh minum yang dingin-dingin Naru-kun, ini sudah malam. Tolong 2 jus jeruk hangat", jawab Shizuka. Sang pelayan hanya menganggukan kepala, kemudian pergi menuju dapur. Keadaan retstoran itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada 8 meja yang terisi, termasuk meja Naruto dan Shizuka, dan hanya tinggal mereka yang belum ada makanan di meja.

" nee-chan, apa nee-chan kenal Shion namikaze, anak Ichigo namikaze? "," tentu saja Naru-kun, aku sepupu jauhnya, jadi aku ini, sepupunya sepupumu". Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham den mulutnya membentuk o. "trus, kenapa nee-chan tidak tinggal serumah dengan Shion-nee-chan? ", Shizuka yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tiba tiba murung dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Bersamaan dengan itu, makanan dan minuman mereka datang," selamat makan, Naru-kun", kata Shizuka girang, namun Naruto tau, itu hanya 'topeng'.

Mereka makan dalam diam, hingga satu mi panjang ternyata menghubungkan mulut Naruto dan Shizuka. Shizuka dengan senang hati, langsung menuju ujung mie di mulut Naruto, tanpa sadar ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu, mukanya memerah dan menatap Shizuka cengo, seolah meminta penjelasan. Shizuka yang ditatap seperti itu hanya nyengir ga jelas.

.

.

 **Skip time, 20.20**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Naruto dan Shizuka berjalan menuju wahana "wheeltastic", sebuah wahana berbentuk roda besar, dengan 8 tempat duduk, sesuai arah mata angin.

"ne, Naru-kun, ayo kita naik, kursinya tinggal satu lagi yang kosong," tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Shizuka langsung menarik (menyeret) Naruto, menuju wahana tersebut. Setelah naik, mereka saat ini perlahan naik menuju tingkatan paling tinggi dari wahana tersebut, namun saat mereka sudah pada tingkatan paling tinggi…

 **Greeeek, ngik, *sfx: wahana berhenti berputar**

"kepada, saudara sekalian, jangan panik. Kami, pihak konoha fantasy land, dalam rangka HUT kami ke 17, kami akan mempersembahkan pertunjukan kembang api khusus untuk anda. Selamat menikmati", kata seorang petugas berseragam konoha fantasy land dengan toa. Naruto yang kaget sebentar, menjadi lega kembali begitu juga dengan Shizuka.

 **Duar,dar, jdaar *sfx: suara kembang api**

.

.

Naruto yang kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shizuka. Demikian juga dengan Shizuka, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Masing- masing mereka, saling mendalami indahnya warna mata pasangannya. Hingga keduanya, saling mendekatkan kepala..

7 cm

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

.

.

….cup ! sebuah kecupan, tanpa nafsu, hanya ada kasih sayang dalam kecupan itu, di lakukan oleh 2 manusia, dengan latar kembang api, menambah kesan romantis.

Ciuman itu berlangsung 2 menit, mereka benar-benar menikmati,ciuman itu. Setelah itu, perlahan Naruto menarik kepalanya setelah mendengar tidak ada lagi bunyi kembang api. Shizuka kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Naruto balas menatap nya, sembari tersenyum menahan tawa. Dan akhirnya malam itu, mereka pulang ke rumah dengan penuh canda tawa.

.

.

 **Skip time, 21.30**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto saat ini sedang membonceng Shizuka, dan mereka berada di depan gerbang rumah Ichigo dan Iruka. Naruto segera memarkirkan sepedanya di depan rumah Iruka.

" darimana kalian?", tanya Shion ketus, ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Ichigo . "kami baru da-", "bukan urusanmu", balas Shizuka dingin, menyela perkataan Naruto yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Naruto kaget melihat perubahan sikap Shizuka, padahal sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Shizuka bersikap hangat dan selalu tertawa." Sudah jelas itu urusanku, kalian memakai rumahku, jadi kalian harus mematuhi peraturanku", balas Shion membentak. "tidak, kami memakai rumah Iruka-jiisan, jadi kau tidak berhak mengurusi kami", balas Shizuka, ikut membentak. "heh, menumpang saja kau sudah belagu. Dasar parasit sialan", hina Shion pada Shizuka. "kau pikir aku peduli, anak manja?!", balas Shizuka dingin, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Iruka. Naruto berjalan mengikuti Shizuka, namun dari sudut kacamatanya ia melihat, Shion memegang benda berbentuk balok sebesar kepalan tangan, yang ternyata batu bata. Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, namun terlambat, Shion sudah melemparkan batu tersebut. Naruto refleks, meninju batu tersebut. Menyebabkan ruas jari belakang Naruto, mengalami memar, dan sedikit berdarah di beberapa bagian. "Naru-kun…", teriak Shizuka, langsung menuju Naruto dan memapah tubuh Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara Shion, sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan langsung mengunci pintu. Shizuka membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya , kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompres, kotak P3K, dan air panas. Sementara Naruto, saat ini, matanya berkunang-kunang, tangan kanannya mati rasa. Sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, ia melihat kotak yang dibawanya ke rumah itu….

.

.

"putih", itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih seluruhnya. Kemudian ia melihat, ada seekor mahkluk dengan 1 mata di tengah, gigi runcing, dan 10 ekor, berkaki 4. Kemudian sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan, menyebabkan Naruto menyipitkan matanya . cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan tinggi sedikit di atas Naruto, dengan pakaian ungu ( bayangin pakaian Hinata di thelast tapi warna ungu), rambut di kuncir 2 (bayangin rambut hatsune miku tapi warna merah). " halo, namaku shinjuu, kamu Naruto, kan?", kata gadis itu dengan nada childish. 'kok, wanita ini bisa tau namaku', batin Naruto. "tentu saja bisa, aku kan dewa", kata shinjuu, ia memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. "ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, baa-chan?", tanya Naruto polos. "grrrrr, umurku mungkin sudah ribuan tahun, tapi melihat penampilanku, aku ini masih muda", kata shinjuu kesal, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "iya…iya…. Kenapa nee-chan, memanggilku kesini?'', kata Naruto. " apa kau percaya tentang tehnik mengendalikan alam", balas shinjuu, balik bertanya. Naruto membalas perkataan Shinjuu dengan tatapan bingung. " apa kau ingat tentang kotak berwarna biru-putih?" Naruto teringat akan kotak yang dibawanya ke rumah Iruka. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "nah di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa benda yang kuyakin kau sudah melihatnya. 10 botol berbagai warna itu, kelak akan menjadi bagian dari kelompokmu. 7 buku tersebut hanya bisa dibaca dengan mengkombinasikan warna lensa pada kacamata. Merah itu 1, biru itu 2, hijau 3. Botol yang lebih besar, agar kau dapat menggunakan chakra, dan jubah itu hanya hiasan.," kata Shinjuu menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk paham. " oh, ya, aku akan muncul jika kau pingsan lagi atau kelelahan", kata Shinjuu. "hei, ada apa denganku? Mengapa diriku menjadi butiran cahaya?", "itu tandanya kau mulai sadar, jaa ne, Naru-kun!", kata Shinjuu melambai pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu

.

.

"..-kun, …ru-kun, Naru-kun, Naru-KUN!", kata Shizuka sembari menggoyangkan badan Naruto. "hmmmmm….. pelan-pelan, nee-chan…" kata Naruto membalas. "haaah…..syukurlah, kau sudah bangun. Kau membuatku khawatir saja!", kata Shizuka lega. "berapa lama aku pingsan?", tanya Naruto tegas. " 2 hari Naru-kun, kau membuatku khawatir, dokter yang ku telfon, mengatakan kau hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat , tapi itu sudah lebih dari istirahat!", kata Shizuka dengan linangan air mata membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya . Naruto yang melihat salah satu orang yang berharga baginya menangis dan peduli pada dirinya, merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar dalam hatinya . Naruto refleks, memeluk Shizuka dan menghapus airmatanya, mengelus punggungnya, dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, " shuuuuuut, iya nee-chan, aku minta maaf, ya, sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji ,ini yang pertama dan terkahir aku membuatmu khawatir, jadi nee-chan berhenti menangis ya?" hibur Naruto pada Shizuka. Shizuka mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam di kamar itu, menunjukkan pukul 13.25. "nah, untuk merayakan kesembuhanku, nee-chan ingin makan apa?", tanya Naruto. " apa saja, asalkan satu tempat dengan Naru-kun", jawabnya sesenggukan. Naruto yang sudah hapal kalau nee-chan nya itu memberi perhatian lebih padanya hanya mengangguk. "baiklah, aku akan memasak ramen udang dan strawberry milkshake", kata Naruto bersemangat. Shizuka yang melihat orang yang disayanginya kembali bersemangat, hanya tersenyum manis. 'tetaplah bersemangat Naru-kun, takkan kubiarkan senyummu itu padam', batin Shizuka.

.

.

 **Skip time, 14.30, hari ke 5 Naruto di rumah Ichigo**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang baru menghibur Shizuka, sekarang sedang makan bersama dengan Shizuka. Mereka memasak ramen dengan daging udang yang benyak serta 5 tempura di atasnya. Tak lupa 2 gelas milkshake dengan warna merah muda menunjukkan bahwa itu mempunyai rasa strawberry.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang menonton film " Captain America 3 : civil war". Mereka hanyut dalam pertarungan seru sesama anggota " avenger" tersebut. Hingga film tersebut habis, mereka tetap pada posisi masing – masing, yaitu Shizuka bergelayut manja di tangan sebelah kiri Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Naruto memang merasa agak risih karena Shizuka mengapit tangan kiri Naruto di tengah asetnya. Membuat pertahanan Naruto hampir goyah, dan menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam nee-channya tersebut. Naruto berniat berdiri untuk menyimpan bekas tempat makanannya dan mencuci nya. Ia menuju wastafel yang berada di dapur. Saat di dapur, ia melihat kotak yang dibawanya di ujung dapur. ' kali ini, akan aku pastikan, yang semalam itu mimpi atau kebenaran!', batin Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia berjalan, mengambil kotak tersebut, kemudian memasuki kamar Shizuka. "ara, Naru-kun, kalau kau mau melakukan 'itu' bilang saja, aku bersedia," kata suara di belakang Naruto, yang ternyata nee-channya yang hanya memakai bra hitam dan celana dalam senada dengan warna branya yang kontras dengan kulitnya. "ma-,maaf, maaf nee-chan, aku tidak tau kau ada di dalam kamar, kalau begitu aku akan keluar", kata Naruto memohon maaf sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi tangannya di tahan tangan Shizuka," tidak apa-apa,Naru-kun. Kalau kau ingin memakai kamar ini, pakai saja. Kan, hanyakita berdua di rumah ini". Naruto yang mendengarnya,merebahkan diri di kasur Shizuka. Kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Ia mengambil kacamata lensa merah-biru-hijau, kemudian mengambil buku denga angka 1 di sampulnya. Ia menaikkan lensa biru dan hijau, dan membaca buku tersebut melalui lensa merah. Buku jilid 1itu berisi tentang kehidupan bocah bernama sama sepertinya ( di sini saya buat buku 1 itu tentang cerita anime Naruto kecil dari awal sampai kematian hokage ke-3). Saat Naruto asik membaca, ia mendengar suara 'klik', ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Saat Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara, ia mengalami pendarahan(baca:mimisan) hebat. Ia melihat Shizuka membuka branya dan menunjukkan aset nya yang berukuran 38 B. kemudian memakai kaus putih agak kecil, yang memperlihatkan dadanya seperti membusung.

' Kalau aku tinggal di sini terus, mungkin aku akan kehabisan darah', batin Naruto sembari mengambil tisu di meja dekatnya, kemudian menyumpal lubang hidungnya.

Kemudian Shizuka berjalan menuju Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto. "apa yang kau baca Naru-kun?", tanya Shizuka. Naruto menunjukkan buku tersebut pada Shizuka, namun Shizuka menatap bingung buku tersebut. Naruto tahu, hanya dia yang bisa membaca buku tersebut, karena ia membaca dengan menggunakan kacamata khusus sebagai persyaratan membaca buku tersebut.

"oh, iya Naru-kun, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan","tanyakan saja nee-chan", jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya

"mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku? Padahal kita tidak ada hubungan sebelumnya?", tanya Shizuka. " Apa perlu alasan khusus, untuk menyayangi seseorang?", tanya Naruto balik.

"tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu…", kata Shizuka." Baiklah, karena ketika kita kemarin bertemu, aku melihat ke dalam mata nee-chan, tatapan dan perasaan kesepian, tatapan yang seperti menanggung beban berat, aku tau nee-chan butuh sandaran, nee-chan lelah akan kehidupan nee-chan selama ini, nee-chan butuh seseorang yang mengerti nee-chan.", jawab Naruto panjang lebar sembari menutup bukuyang telah selesai dibacanya, dan menatap mata Shizuka. Shizuka yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya dapat memikirkan perkataan Naruto tersebut, ia tidak dapat menyanggah perkataan Naruto, karena perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. " hahhhh…. Perkataan mu memang benar, Naru-kun. Aku lelah selama ini selama ini menjadi seorang yang bersikap sok kuat di depan orang lain. Padahal di dalam, aku hanya seorang perempuan rapuh yang membutuhkan sandaran. Dan, ketika aku melihatmu di rumah Ichigo-jiisan, aku seperti menemukan kenyamanan ketika melihat kedalam matamu. Di matamu, aku menemukan kenyamanan, sekaligus, aku melihat kau seorang yang kesepian, butuh sandaran sama sepertiku, tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sesama saudara." Kata Shizuka mulai terisak. Naruto yang juga terharu, kembali membawa Shizuka menuju dekapan hangat nya, "menangislah nee-chan, keluarkan semua keluh kesahmu,aku ada di sini sebagai sandaranmu, mencoba mengertimu, dan di depanku kau tak perlu menjadi kuat. Karena aku di sini yang akan menopangmu", kata Naruto ikut terisak. Shizuka juga menarik Naruto, dan membawanya menuju bahunya," jangan tahan Naru-kun, aku juga akan menjadi sandaranmu, tempat kehangatanmu, dan juga menopangmu.".

Akhirnya, mereka melewati sore itu, dengan penuh hikmat. Keduanya saling menopang, dan tidak akan membiarkan satu pihak jatuh dan rubuh…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC(tuberculosis)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, minna, I'm back. Kali ini saya membawa my lovely cousin chapter 3, saya sengaja update cepat karena imajinasi saya lagi lancar,dan berakhir dengan 3,5k+**

 **Dan saya ingin bertanya untuk arc 2, siapakah karakter yang ingin kalian buat menjadi pair sekaligus sepupu Naruto di arc 2?**

 **3 chara wanita tercepat yang di sarankan reader, akan jadi nominasi di arc berikut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari saya, .39**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1lagi, saya hanya minta review dari reader sekalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


End file.
